Train to Central City
by Mirasola
Summary: After a long day in Starling City, Barry is now on his way back to Central City when a beautiful stranger became his company in a cold and late night on the train station. SnowBarry one-shot and Strangers AU


A gust of cold wind kissed Barry's skin as he sat alone on a bench, waiting for a train at the station of Starling City. The flickering lights and a countable number of people contribute in making the atmosphere gloomier. Barry took few bites of chocolate to prevent his eyes from shutting.

As he wait, he heard "I'm here now, Cisco." from distant as footsteps approach, it is coming from a woman on the phone walking close to his bench. She looked at him and removed her phone from her ear while asking him "May I ?" Barry just nodded and moved to give her some space.

She put back her phone to her ear and said "I already bought my ticket." she looked down at her ticket while Barry read that she is going to Central city, his destination too.

"You don't have to worry for me Cisco, but I appreciate your concern." She looked up and planted a small smile on her lips "Be safe too, see you tomorrow." She pressed the end call button and put down her phone. She took a deep sigh and close her eyes.

A minute later, she opened her eyes due to the weird feeling that she is sensing, a feeling like someone's watching her. She turned her head to her right as well as to the left but she couldn't see someone. She then repeated this action, few seconds after and caught the man sitting beside her looking at her.

Barry with a late reaction, averted his head to other direction as if he was not already caught.

"I already caught you. Don't deny it." She raised her index finger up as other hand fix her things.

"I...I..." Barry murmured while shrugging.

"Lost for words, aren't you?" She chuckled with her eyes still directed to her bag.

"I just noticed that you have a ticket for Central city." Barry said as he scratched the back of his neck.

She looked straight at him with wide eyes and uttered "You're a little nosy." She took a deep sigh and stared at her ticket.

"Sorry Miss if I freak you out a little." Barry pressed his lips. "Apology accepted." She titled her head and smiled.

"I'm originally from Central city that's why I'm a little bit curious about the ticket you're holding." Barry took a bite from his chocolate. She attentively listened on what he is saying and slowly nod as a sign of reply.

"Are you visiting Central City or you're originally from there ?" Barry pointed his chocolate to the right.

She chuckled and replied "I'm from Central city." Barry pressed his lips together and slowly nod.

Suddenly, another gust of cold wind past trough them causing Barry to shiver and the woman's hair to fly away.

"Starling's much colder than Central,right ?" he chuckled and watched her fix her hair by combing it with her hands.

"I guess so." She slowly shake her head and tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked at him and smiled. Her eyes trailed at him up and down, then a big box in front of him hooked her attention.

"What's that ?" She arched an eyebrow and pointed the object with her lips.

"The next train will arrive in less than 10 minutes" a reminder coming from the speaker interrupted them.

Barry followed the direction she is pointing at. "This?" He tapped the box. She nod as a confirmation. "This is my forensic kit." his eyes is still glued on his box.

"I think being a forensic scientist is a cool job." she complimented him.

"Thank you. it's rare that some people appreciates our job, even it is less with that cool action and just carrying plastic baggies instead of guns." he stroked his box back and forth and smiled to her."I had to run some errands about something here in Starling. How about you, what brings you here ?"

"My boss asked me and my colleague to pay a visit at a research facility here in Starling. Unfortunately, my colleague need to go home earlier. So here I am." she opened her arms.

"Oh okay." he shrugged.

She yawned as her hands covered her mouth. "Cold wind and late night ? What a perfect combination for drowsiness."

"I can see you have done a lot of work today." Barry gazed at her.

"More than anything you imagine." she chuckled.

Barry stood up and said "If you'll excuse me, I need to refuel." while shaking his empty chocolate bar.

"Are you sure ? Train's going to arrive soon." She stared at the railway.

"I'll be quick."

"Don't blame me if you'll miss the train." she shrugged.

"I won't. Be back in a flash." Barry said as he walked away heading to the vending machine.

* * *

"Come on !" Barry pounded the machine hoping to get his stuck chocolate to fall. He then inserted a coin and bought another one to push the chocolate, but unfortunately, it made things more complicated. Barry rolled his eyes and pounded it again. "please...please."

For the last time, he inserted a coin and bought another one. This time, it pushed the other items and all of it fell. "YES!" He triumphantly exclaimed.

He quickly got all of the items and picked up the two cups of coffee he stacked on the nearby bench.

He came back to the bench where he previously sat only to find the train is going to leave.

"No ! No ! No!" he sprinted towards it, not minding if the coffee spills on him, but the door already closed when he was a few meters away.

He tried to chase it, however, he ended only two tiles away from it when it left.

He watched it go away with the woman he just have met. Thinking of the a very thin chance of meeting her again in Central city.

He let out of a deep sigh and uttered to himself "I should have ran faster."


End file.
